Alliences of Magic and Science
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: Part 3 of 4. This is a x-over fic between Stargate, Mutant X, and Angel. I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review! Final chapter is up!
1. Ch1

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1, Angel, Charmed, or Mutant X.

(A/N: This takes place in future seasons of Stargate SG-1, Angel, Charmed and Mutant X. This is part of the "Phoenix Chronicles".)

"Alliances of Magic and Science"

Chapter 1

****

(SGC, Infirmary)

Dr. Nicole Allison sat on a bed in the infirmary, waiting for some test results. She and Dr. Daniel Jackson were on their second child. This was a routine check up, nothing to worry about. It was dwindling down to her last days of her first Trimester. Dr. Janet Fraiser came back moments later with the results.

"Well, everything's seems fine and in order," Dr. Fraiser said, looking at her clipboard.

"Great," Nicole said. "Thanks a bunch."

"Oh, it's no problem at all," Janet smiled.

Nicole hoped off the bed when the Technician called through the PA: Medical Team to the Stargate Room. Medical Team to the Stargate Room!"

"The only team off-world at the moment is SG-1," Nicole informed her friend, as the two women, and a medical team gathered supplies.

****

(SGC, 'Gate Room)

Dr. Fraiser, Dr. Allison, and a medical team ran into the 'Gate Room; closely followed by General Hammond. SG-1 was a mess: they were all covered in dirt and blood. Evidently they had dove through the Stargate because they landed on their faces. Teal'c, Colonel O' Neill, and Major Carter groaned, turning over. Daniel, however, stayed motionless. 

Janet and Nicole dashed over to Daniel, as the medical team tended to the others Nicole turned over her husband. Dr. Fraiser grabbed her flashlight and shined it in his eyes. 

"He's non-responsive. He's fallen into a Coma," Janet said. "Alright, let's get them to the infirmary," She ordered. "Let's move, people."

****

(SGC, Infirmary)

Nicole sat by Daniel's bed in the Infirmary from that night until the late afternoon the next day. She wanted to be the first person to have him see when he woke up. When Janet would come to check on Daniel's vitals, she would urge Nicole to go home.

"I'll call you as soon as he wakes up," Janet had told her.

But, Nicole just sat there, holding her beloved's hand, afraid of letting go. The two had already lost so much over the past six months. Their first child, Evelyn, had fallen into the hands of Anubis. Daniel and Nicole couldn't do anything to get their daughter back, for Anudis' ship was getting destroyed as SG-1 had barely made it out alive. 

Sam, Teal'c, and Jack was laying in the next beds beside Daniel's. Jack had broken his left leg into a million pieces, Sam had a few broken ribs and a concision, while Teal'c had got shot in the arm by a staff weapon and some miner swelling around his right eye. Nicole and Janet heard Jack, Sam and Teal'c start to wake up. Janet went over to the phone and paged for General Hammond to come to the Infirmary.

To be continued . . . 


	2. Ch2

"Alliances of Magic and Science"

Chapter 2

****

(SGC, Infirmary)

General Hammond stood in between Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter's beds. 

"What happened?" Dr. Allison asked, standing beside Hammond.

"That new Goa'uld System Lord that popped up out of no where attacked us," Jack said.

"Who was it?" Hammond asked.

"It is the Goa'uld, Sekhmet," Teal'c spoke up.

"She was the Egyptian goddess of war and sickness," Nicole said. "But, what was she doing at that planet?"

"It's awfully a conscience that she was there where we had fought Anubis' forces last time, though," Sam pointed out.

"Before we blew him to high hell, of course," Jack said. "You know, this situation just keeps getting weirder by the day."

"There is something I don't get, though," Sam said. "Why would Sekhmet raise to power so quickly? I mean we never heard of her until now."

"Daniel did say she looked familiar," Jack said.

"Daniel Jackson did, indeed, say the Sekhmet's host had very similar features to that of his and Dr. Allison's daughter, Evelyn," Teal'c said.

"But, she is still a baby." Nicole said. "Or at least she was when I last looked."

Teal'c bowed politely.

"We'll know soon enough. I managed to get her blood on my knife when we fought," Sam said. "Dr. Fraiser is doing some tests now."

At that moment Janet came bustling in.

"You guys are not going to believe this one," She said.

"What'd ya got, Doc?" Jack asked.

"The DNA tests say that the host is, in fact Evelyn," she said.

Everyone in the room dropped their jaws.

"How?" Sam asked.

"Nano-sites," Dr. Fraiser said simply.

"Great," Nicole moaned, putting her face in her hands.

****

(SGC, Daniel's office)

Nicole was absentmindedly looking at all of the pictures around Daniel's desk. Hammond had ordered for her to get some sleep and to get something to eat. She was on her way back to the infirmary when she stopped into Daniel's office for a book to read. Nicole picked up a framed picture from their wedding and smiled. She put that down and picked up a picture of herself and a one year old Evelyn.

A tear fell down her cheek. She put the picture down back on the desk, wiped the tears away and sighed heavily. Nicole heard a soft knock at the door she looked up and saw general Hammond standing there.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting, Doctor?" Hammond said.

"I was. I just took a few hours nap and had some dinner." Nicole said.

He nodded silently.

"Sir, I've been thinking. SG-1 will obviously be out of commission for several weeks at best,"

"Yes," Hammond said.

"Well, I thought that maybe, I could recruit some old friends of mine," she said. "You see, I figured we need to take down Sekhmet as soon as possible, while she is still trying to get her forces together."

"You're talking about Adam Kane's people, Mutant X," the general said.

"Yes, and another group that owe me a few big favors, as well." Nicole said.

"Alright," he said. "Tell me what you need."

Nicole smiled in relief. 

"Thank you, sir,"

To be continued . . . 


	3. Ch3

"Alliances of Magic and Science"

Chapter 3

****

(Mutant X Sanctuary)

The Mutant X team was doing there usual things when the world didn't need saving. Nicole regretted interrupting their nice, relaxing day. Rather suddenly Nicole arrived in Sanctuary, engulfed in fire.

Shalimar jumped back, Brennan and Jesse stood there, and Lexa used her power to attack. But, Nicole's fire shield just absorbed the hits. Lexa gave up after a few minutes. Once she stopped Dr. Allison 'turned off' the shield.

"Nicole!" Shalimar sounded surprised.

She plunged forward and gave her a huge hug.

"Hey, guys," Nicole said.

"Who the hell is she?" Lexa asked.

"Dr. Nicole Allison, Anthropologist slash Archeologist at your service," she said

"Also Mutant slash Phoenix slash Adam's niece," Jesse said, giving Nicole a hug.

"Adam's niece! He never said anything about having a niece!" Lexa said.

"He didn't technically," Nicole said.

"It's a long story, Lexa," Brennan said, also giving Nicole a hug.

"Which we don't have time to tell you right now, I'm afraid," Nicole said.

"What's up?" Brennan asked.

"Evelyn has been kidnapped by Anubis and was turned into a Goa'uld host," she explained.

"Oh my god," Shalimar said.

"Who's Evelyn and Anubis. And what's a Goold?" Lexa asked.

"Goa'uld," Nicole corrected her.

"How could she possibly be kidnapped in a High Security Base?" Jesse asked.

"There was an Anubis spy among the Tok'ra," she said. "Look, I'll explain on the way back to the base. We need to leave as soon as possible."

"Okay, let's go," Brennan said.

But nobody moved.

"I can't teleport everyone that long of a distance. I was planning on using the Double Helix to get us there," Nicole said.

"Right," Jesse said. 

****

(Sanctuary, The Lab)

Dr. Allison stood in the middle of the lab. Shalimar appeared at the doorway.

"The guys have the Helix ready to leave," she said.

Nicole nodded.

"Uncle Adam spent a lot of time in here, didn't he?" Nicole said.

"He sure did," Shalimar moved over to where Nicole was standing. "He spent all of his time in here, actually."

"I can still sense him in here I can feel his presence as if he never died," Nicole sighed. "Well, we should get going. We wouldn't want the boys to worry and I don't thinks Lexa cares,"

"You don't like her?" Shalimar asked as they started walking in the appropriate direction.

"It's not that I don't like her, I just don't trust her," Nicole said. "She seems so unpredictable and I have trouble reading her when we first met."

Shalimar gave a weird look.

"In my business, you have to be suspicious of anybody like Lexa," Nicole said.

****

(Double Helix)

Through out the first half of the journey back to the SGC base Dr. Allison seemed unusually quiet. Shalimar, who was sitting next to her, leaned to her side and asked:

"Are you alright?"

A tear escaped from Nicole and trickled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

"I will be when Daniel wakes up from his coma, when I get my daughter back and when all of the Goa'uld are dead and gone," Nicole said.

"So, are you guys planning on filling me in, or are you just gonna leave me in the dark here?" Lexa said.

"Well, we were thinking of just leaving you in the dark," Jesse teased from the one of the two pilot seat.

"Very funny, Jess." she said.

"You guys don't mind helping out on this one," Nicole said.

The three shook there heads.

So, with help from Mutant X, Nicole brought Lexa up to speed on the situation.

"I realize it sounds crazy. At first we thought it was too," Brennan finished.

"Oh, with the things I've seen it sounds perfectly normal," Lexa told him. "It's the fact that the Dominion doesn't know about the SGC that's making me a little uneasy."

"What, you can't trust even the people you work for?" Dr. Allison asked.

The Mutant X team looked at her warningly.

"I don't blame you," Nicole said calmly.

Brennan, Shalimar, and Jesse sighed with relief. 

"We're about 5 minutes away from Cheyenne Mountain," Jesse announced.

"Good," Nicole said. "Once we're there I'm gonna hand you over to Major Davis. He'll be waiting for you."

"What are you going to do?" Shalimar said.

"I have to catch a plane to L.A. There's a team that I must recruit. I'm gonna asked them to join us," Nicole said.

"Well, we're going to need all the help we can get," Jesse said.

To be continued . . . 


	4. Ch4

"Alliances of Magic and Science"

Chapter 4

****

(SGC, Infirmary)

Dr. Allison stepped into 'Wolfram and Hart', a law firm, which was secretly a base of all evil. It is now owned by one of Nicole's oldest friends and a team member of the supernatural world that Nicole had been apart of. Today she was calling in her marker. The SGC is going to need all of the power it can get to fight against Evelyn and her forces.

Nicole walked up to Angel's secretary. The blonde women looked up when I approached the desk. 

"I need to see Angel right away," Nicole said.

"He's busy," The blonde said.

"I'm sure he is. I need to see him *now*," she said.

The blonde pushed a button and spoke into it.

"Angel, a red-haired woman is here. She said she needs to see you immediately," she said.

"Does this woman have a name, Harmony?" came Angel's voice.

Getting frustrated, Nicole leaned over the desk and spoke into it.

"It's Nicole, hon. How many red-heads do you know?" Nicole said.

"Only one," he answered. "Come on in."

Dr. Allison grinned and headed to Angel's office. She entered the huge office, closing the door behind her.

"Angel," Nicole said. "It's good to see you again."

"Same here, Nicole," Angel said, standing up and going over to her. "You're looking a little bigger than when we last saw one another," 

"That's because I wasn't 4 ½ months pregnant then," she grinned.

"Congratulations!" Angel seemed a bit surprised. But recovered quickly and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I am calling in my marker, Angel Investigation owes me," Nicole said.

"I'm tying to run a law firm and trying to keep evil from spreading all over the planet," He said, looking out of his window.

"I can see that. I'm recruiting you for something bigger than the supernatural," Nicole said.

Angel turned around to face her.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I can only tell you that if we don't stop the Goa'uld. The entire earth will either be invaded or taken as hosts and slaves; or Earth will cease to exist." she said.

At that moment Wes stepped into the office. He was holding several papers in his hands. He looked up and noticed that Nicole was standing there.

"Dr. Allison? What are you doing here?" Wes asked.

He put his work down on the Board Room table.

"Nice to see you too again, Wes,"

"You were saying something about the end of the world as we know it," Angel said.

"Yes, I believe we were," Nicole said.

"What?" Wes asked.

"Dr. Allison has enlisted in our help," he informed Wes.

"Saving the world from more aliens, I suppose," Wes said.

Angel rolled his eyes. Nicole glared at Wes. Wes had never believed for one second about aliens. But, to Angel, it didn't matter who was threatening to destroy earth. Just as long as whoever or whatever could be stopped. By the looks of it, Nicole needed all the help she could get. She looked desperately at Angel.

"You need to give us the details before we leave," he said.

Nicole nodded.

"Wes, get everyone to meet here ASAP," Angel ordered.

Wes looked at Angel, nodded, and then left.

"Do you mind if I make a quick call?" Nicole asked.

"Go ahead," 

He made a gesture over to his phone that is on his desk. She sat down on the desk and dialed the number to the SGC, using the speaker phone. After talking to several SF's she finally reached General Hammond.

"Hammond," the General answered.

"General, its Nicole. Angel has agreed to help us only if I give him the details. I'd like your permission to do so," Nicole said.

"You have my permission, Doctor," he said.

"Thank you, sir," she said. "How are Daniel and the rest of SG-1 doing?"

"Dr. Fraiser says they're healing quit nicely," 

"And Daniel? Any changes?"

"Dr. Jackson's condition has not changed. I'm sure Janet will call you as soon as he wakes up, Doctor,"

"Alright. Good bye, sir," She hung up the phone and looked up at Angel.

"Who's Daniel," he asked.

"My husband, he's been in a coma for the last two weeks," Nicole said as everyone entered and sat down at the Board Room table. "Let's do this,"

She and Angel sat with Gun, Wes, Fred, and Lorne. 

"Hi, guys. I'm glad to see everyone," Nicole smiled.

"So, what's this all about?" Gun asked.

"Right down to business. I can do that," she said. "What I'm about to tell you guys is highly classified. However, General Hammond has given me permission to tell all of you."

Nicole told them all about the Goa'ulds, the Jaffa, the Asgaurd, the Tok'ra, and all of the major events that has happened over the 8 years.

"One of Anubis' spies kidnapped Evelyn right form under the SGC's nose," she was saying. "The last time we saw either of them was when SG-1 and I blew up Anubis' Mother ship. Somehow he must have escaped."

She paused and put her face in her hands for a moment, then continued.

"Then SG-1 encountered a new Goa'uld that goes by the name Sekhmet. She was the Egyptian Goddess of War and Illness. We got a blood sample from Major Carter's knife from when she fought with her. The blood work confirms that Sekhmet's host is Evelyn."

"How is that possible?" Gun asked. "You said that when your daughter was kidnapped she was a little over a year old, right?"

"Yes,"

"And two weeks after that when you blew up Anubis' ship that she was around 12 years old,"

"Yes,"

"Then how is that possible?" Gunn asked again.

"There were Nano-sites in her blood. The Goa'ulds have been experimenting with them for years. They pretty much accelerate the human growing process." Nicole glanced around the table. "That's it. I got permission to recruit old friends of mine to defeat Sekhmet before she gets even close the earth. Plus, SG-1 will be having time off for their wounds to heal."

"Of course we'll help you," Angel said after a moment of silence.

Nicole nodded.

"Thank you," she said.

"Uh, if you kids don't mind, I'd like to stay here. Ya know, watch the fort and all of that," Lorne said.

Everyone glared at him.

"That's probably a good idea. I want you to call me if there are any emergencies." Angel said.

"You got it, Big Guy," Lorne looked extremely relieved.

"I've got a private jet waiting for us." Nicole said. 

"Gather up all of the things you need and meet us in the garage in 15 minutes," Angel said.

Everyone nodded and left quickly. Nicole turned to Angel.

"By the way, some blonde vampire was eavesdropping on the entire meeting," she told him calmly.

"Spike!" he shouted.

Suddenly the blonde vampire opened the door and appeared in front of them.

"What!?" Spike said. He turned to Nicole, "Nice little story you've got there, Doctor. It had me balling my bloody eyes out,"

"Spike," Angel said warningly.

Spike rolled his eyes at him.

"You haven't changed a bit," Nicole commented. And added under her breathe, "Unfortunately."

"Hey, I heard that," Spike said.

She grinned, and then looked at Angel.

"We should get going, Angel," she said.

"You're right," Angel said. "Good bye, Spike."

Angel and I started walking toward the elevator. Spike followed us.

"I'm coming too," he said.

Nicole and Angel groaned loudly. They both knew there was no changing Spikes mind about this one.

****

(Plane)

Once they got to the airport they met Major Davis, who was waiting for them. After introductions they boarded the plane and took off. Davis walked over to Dr. Allison.

"I've just got off the phone with General Hammond to inform him that we're on our way," he said.

Nicole nodded. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered it.

"Dr. Allison -- How is he -- oh my gosh!"

Everyone looked up and stopped what they were doing.

"-- when? -- Okay. Thanks, Janet," Nicole hung up the phone. She sighed in relief and even smiled a little.

"Care to tell us what that phone call was all about," Gunn asked.

"It was probably a personal call, Charles," Fred said.

"It's alright, Fred," Nicole said. "That was Janet. Daniel has just woken up from his coma."

To be continued . . . 


	5. Ch5

"Alliances of Magic and Science"

Chapter 5

****

(SGC, Infirmary)

"Major, show them to the Briefing Room please. Hammond and Mutant X are waiting. Tell them I'll be there in a minute," Dr. Allison said.

Major Davis nodded and saw Nicole run off without saying another word. She stepped inside the infirmary and saw that Daniel, who was sitting up, was surrounded by the members of SG-1. They all looked at her when she entered. She approached them slowly.

"We'll leave you two to talk," Jack said. 

"We'll be waiting outside." Sam said.

"Thanks," Nicole said to them.

Once they left, Nicole sat down on the infirmary bed.

"It's about time you woke up. I was starting to get worried," she said.

"Sorry 'bout that," Daniel said tiredly.

"I forgive you," she leaned forward and kissed him lovingly. "I have to go. I just came by to see how you were doing for myself,"

She bent over to give him one last kiss before leaving. Daniel pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

"Come on, Nicky. We gotta go!" They heard Jack.

The two broke away.

"Alright, I'm coming, Colonel," Nicole shouted back. She turned back to Daniel. "I'll come by later, after the briefing."

"Okay," Daniel said.

Nicole gave him one last kiss and left.

****

(SGC, Briefing Room)

Nicole and the rest of SG-1 walked into the Briefing Room and sat down. Needless to say, the room was filled to it's maximum capacity. Somehow they had managed to pack all 14 people in that one small room. After introductions General Hammond was the first to speak:

"You have all been Briefed by Dr. Allison?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, now we can discuss the main objective for this mission," Hammond said. Our main goal is to take out Sekhmet. I would like for you guys to only knock her out and bring her back the earth. Major Carter has already alerted the Tok'ra, asking to help. They are willing to take the symbiote out of Evelyn."

"What if we can't kidnap her?" Gunn asked.

"Then you'll have to do your best," Hammond said.

"In other words, try not to get yourselves killed," Jack said.

General Hammond gave a small smile.

"Exactly, Colonel," he said. He looked around at everyone. "Special Team X, be ready to embark in 24 hours. In the meantime, I'll authorize you to give Mr. Angel and his team a tour around the base."

SG-1 nodded. 

"Yes, sir," they all said.

"Dismissed," the General said.

Everyone nodded and slowly left the small room.

"So, are we ever going to see this Stargate thingy?" Spike asked.

"Yes, you will see the 'Gate. It's part of the tour," Nicole said.

Sam leaned over to Nicole and Angel.

"Is he always like this?" Sam asked.

"Yes," the two said in unison.

To be continued . . . 


	6. Ch6

"Alliances of Magic and Science"

Chapter 6

****

(SGC, Daniel's Office)

Nicole stepped into Daniel's office that night. She saw him sitting at his desk.

"It's only been five minutes since Janet released you and you're already in your office," Nicole said, moving towards him.

He looked up from his work and smiled at the site of his beautiful, pregnant wife.

"I'm only checking my e-mail," he told her.

"Anything interesting?" she asked.

"Just offers to enlarge my . . . Fella" he said

"Well, I assure you, honey, you don't need to," Nicole said, trying to fight a fit of giggles.

"Thank you, dear," Daniel said.

"Anytime," she said. "Come on. Let's go home."

"I'll be happy when I get in my own bed." he said, turning off the computer, getting up, and walking out of his office with Nicole close behind.

****

(Nicole and Daniel's house)

Nicole lay on their bed, on her back, waiting for Daniel. He wanted to take a nice long shower as soon as they got home. Nicole got dressed into what she called her pajamas. It was nothing more than an extra, extra large shirt and sweats.

Once he got out of his shower and got into his sweats and tank top, he climbed into bed next to his wife. Daniel lay on his side, rubbing Nicole's pregnant belly. He kissed her on the cheek lovingly. But, he noticed something was wrong by the expression on her face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I've been thinking," Nicole said.

"About . . . ?"

"I'm thinking of leaving SG-1," She said. "I'm gonna ask General Hammond when this is all over if I can get a desk job or something."

"What made you decide on this decision?" Daniel asked.

"After what happened to Evelyn,"

"We still have a chance of getting her back," he reasoned. "You love being out there with us and using your powers."

"But, I don't want anything to happen to this child," she placed a hand on her belly. "I don't want to take any risks."

Daniel understood and nodded. He kissed her once more, and then turned off the bedroom light, and they fell asleep.

(SGC, 'Gate Room)

Nicole, Daniel, Teal'c, Shalimar, Brennan, Jesse, Lexa, Angel, Gunn, Fred, Wes, and Spike stood in front of the Stargate waiting for it to open. Lexa, Angel, Gunn, Fred, Wes, and Spike jumped in surprise as it opened and kawoosh went flying outward. Nicole and Daniel looked at one another and smiled. They all looked behind them and waved good bye to Sam, Jack, and General Hammond, who in turn waved back.

"Good luck, Special Team X," Hammond said.

"Thank you, sir," Nicole said.

"Shall we," Daniel looked down the row at everyone. 

They all nodded nervously. The Mutant X team went first, then Angel Investigations went next, then finally Nicole, Daniel, and Teal'c brought up the rear.

****

(P5X-245)

The planet was dark. By the looks of things, the planets suns had just set. They arrived with about a dozen Jaffa guarding the Stargate. Nicole turned on her fire shield to shield the group.

"Lucky us," Spike commented.

Nicole then transformed into the Phoenix and started throwing fire balls while Teal'c started to shoot his Staff Weapon, Brennan threw electricity and Lexa shot the Jaffa down power. Once the Jaffa were down they started to head toward the forest that was close by.

"How are we going to get into a heavy guarded building?" Fred asked.

"Well, we'll have Jesse for that," Nicole said.

Once they were within view of the huge building, the group hid behind the trees of the edge of the forest and glanced around.

"Remember, the objective is to kidnap Sekhmet. Do your best not to hurt her. The first shot from the Zat should do it," Nicole glanced around at everyone. "Ready?" They all nodded. "Let's go."

To be continued . . . 


	7. Ch7

"Alliances of Magic and Science"

Chapter 7

****

(P5X-245)

The group emerged from the forest and headed for the building the size of a castle, shooting down Jaffa as they went. Once at the back wall Jesse made a door for them.

"Nice," Gunn muttered.

"Well, that's handy," Wes commented.

Nicole and Jesse smiled.

"Does anybody know where Sekhmet would be?" Lexa asked as the group crept down the many hallways.

"Nope," Daniel said.

"Okay, I was just checking," she said.

"Actually I was thinking about that," Brennan said. "You said that Evelyn had the abilities of an empath."

"Yeah," Nicole said. "So?"

"So, couldn't you try and hone in on her using your empath abilities?" Jesse said.

"Theoretically I could. But, I have never done anything like that before," she said.

"Well, there's always a first for everything," Lexa said.

"I'll try," Nicole took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

*

A flash of white light appeared and she was taken very quickly to Sekhmet's main chamber. 

Sekhmet grinned and her eyes glowed.

"You want me, come and get me!" she said.

*

Nicole snapped her eyes open and gasped for breath.

"What is it? What'd you see?" Angel asked.

"Sekhmet knows we're here. She wants us to come to her," Nicole said.

"It is clearly a trap," Teal'c said.

"We still have to get her back to earth. The mission hasn't changed," Nicole said.

"We should not take the risk. This sis clearly a plan to get rid of the powerful amongst the Tau'ri," Teal'c pointed out.

"You probably right, Teal'c," Nicole said. "But, we have to at least try to kidnap her. We'll go in. But, everyone be cautious."

They all nodded, Teal'c bowed politely.

"Her chamber is this way," Nicole pointed to the right direction.

****

(P5X-245, Sekhmet's Chamber)

"Welcome, Mother, Father," Sekhmet said. "I've been waiting for you. Although, I must admit, I wasn't anticipating you to bring your little friends,"

She ginned broadly as the group entered.

"Well, I think you'll find that our little friends have a few tricks up their sleeves," Daniel said.

Mutant X all showed Sekhmet what they could do, Angel and Spike put on their vampire faces, Nicole transformed into her Phoenix form, and the others lifted their Zat's.

"Jaffa, Kree!" she shouted.

Suddenly a bunch of Jaffa came swarming in. The team of hero's spread out and started to fight the never-ending supply of Jaffa. Meanwhile, Sekhmet and Nicole stood face to face. The two grown women fought hand to hand combat. Nicole even managed to take off Sekhmet's Ribbon Device.

"I don't need that anyway," she said.

Then Sekhmet started a Phyonic Blast. But, Nicole just grinned.

"I can do that too,"

Nicole too started her Phyonic Blast. The woman launched their Blast's at one another. But, Nicole's Blast was stronger. The power overwhelmed Sekhmet. Nicole's Blast hit her hard and the Goa'uld flew backwards. Nicole then collapsed on the ground.

Once the battle with the Jaffa was over the Team took an unconscious Sekhmet and Nicole. Back through the Stargate and back to earth. The Tok'ra were waiting for them. Once they got home the Tok'ra extracted the Symbiote from Evelyn.

****

(SGC, Infirmary)

Several days later Nicole came by the Infirmary to check on Evelyn. Evelyn sat up on the bed, playing with some dolls. Evey was slowly turning back into a 13 month year old. Now that the Nano-sites were gone from her blood, Evelyn is now no older then 5 years old at the moment. Nicole approached her cautiously. 

"Hey, kiddo!" Nicole greeted her daughter.

"Hi!" the child said, excitedly. 

"What'd ya got there?" she asked.

"Dolly's that Aunt Janet gave me," Evey said, still playing with the dolls. She then stopped playing suddenly and said, "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Sweetie,"

Nicole sat on the bed and held Evelyn into a hug and didn't let go. She cried, rocking back and forth, still clinging to her daughter. Once she was finished Nicole looked down at Evey. She had fallen asleep. Nicole smiled and laid her down on the Infirmary bed and tucked her in, then kissed her good night.

Nicole made her way out of the room and noticed that Daniel was waiting for her in the door way.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I will," she told him.

Things were definitely looking up, she thought to herself.

"Good,"

Daniel kissed her sweetly. They started to head up to the surface where they would say their good byes to Mutant X, then to Angel Investigations. Mutant X agreed to drop off AI in L.A.

****

(Ext. SGC)

"We're officially even now," Angel said to Nicole.

"But, don't forget to call us, if you need too," Wes said.

"So, you believe in aliens now?" she asked.

"Sure, why not. I fight demons on a regular basses," he shrugged.

Nicole smiled and hugged him. Angel then hugged her.

"Don't get into too much trouble," he said.

Once she said good bye to them, it was Mutant X's turn. Jesse held up a metal box.

"Open it," he said.

She obeyed. Nicole gasped.

"A Com-link Ring!"

"It's so you could contact us when you need anymore help with the Goa'ulds," Jesse explained.

"Yeah, that way you won't give Shal and me a heart attack," Lexa said.

"Thank you," Nicole gave each of them hugs and gave Brennan and Jesse kisses on their cheeks.

SG-1 watched as the Double Helix lifted off then immediately went to stealth.

"So, are you still going to ask Hammond for a desk job?" Jack asked as the five headed back inside.

"I don't have a choice, honey. I want Evey and her brother or sister to have somewhat of a normal childhood," Nicole said.

"I agree," Daniel said. "But you don't need to give up the thing you love the most!"

She sighed. "I love you and Evelyn the most. And I will do anything to keep the ones I love safe. , including giving up my career."

"As long as you're sure about this," he asked.

"I'm positive," she said. "I'm going to see General Hammond tomorrow morning.

****

(SGC, Hammond's office)

Nicole stepped inside General Hammond's Office, carrying a 2 year old (Her proper age, where she would be right now with out the Nano-sites) Evelyn.

"General Hammond, sir,' she said.

Hammond looked up from his laptop and smiled.

"Good morning, Doctor," he said. "Have a seat. What can I do for you?"

Nicole sat and put a restless Evey down to play with her dolls.

"I was wondering, sir. I'd like to request that you take me off of SG-1 and give me a desk job instead." She said calmly and clearly.

"Off-course. I'll put you in charge of the Archeological Research Department here on Base," he said. "But, are you sure?"

"Yes, General. Daniel spent al last night trying to change my decision. No matter what he said, I haven't changed my mind." Nicole said.

Hammond nodded, "Very well. I'm giving you a week off before you can go back to work. Mostly to stay with Evelyn."

She nodded. Thank you, sir," 

Nicole got up, picked up Evey and left the office.

The End!!

(Well, almost!)


End file.
